Tigress (Dreamworks Allstar Rumble)
Origin: Kung Fu Panda *First Appearance: Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Last Appearance: Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Availability: Starter *Voice Actor: Erin Torpey (voices her in videogames) Bio Growing up in an orphanage somewhere in the Valley of Peace, she was one day adopted by Master Shifu seeing her potential for Kung Fu. She grew up in the shadow of her foster brother Tai Lung who was favored by Shifu, her adoptive father. Eventually, she became one of the Furious Five, one of the greatest kung fu masters in all of China along with Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane. She's a cold and distant person who disliked and distrusted Po and his "kung fu skills" Grand Maste Oogway saw in the fat panda. However, she eventually accepted him and now is one of his closest friends, along with Po's father Ping, Mantis, Monkey, Viper, Crane and Master Shifu. Gameplay Tigress combines speed, agility and strength in one and the same character. She uses mostly kicks, chops and punches in combat. She is most well-known for her immense speed. However, her attacks need more time to be performed like any other fighter and when in a combo, she can't break it up making herself defendless eventually. Below, you can find her moveset: Neutral Attack - does a karate chop Forward Tilt - punches with her right fist Up Tilt - does a salto without moving forwards or backwards Down Tilt - kicks with her right foot over the ground creating a small shockwave keeping up-storming enemies at bay Dash Attack - does a karate kick upwards creating flaming shockwaves Up Smash - does an uppercut Forward Smash - does a step forward with the left foot and chops with the opposing hand and doing the other way around afterwards Down Smash - jumps and slashes to the ground with her claws on both hands and feet doing damage Neutral Aerial - punches with her right fist Forward Aerial - kicks with her right foot Back Aerial - whirls backwards and chops. Up Aerial - unleashes a blast of gi upwards Down Aerial - does a short drill kick Pummel '''- scratches with claws while holding her enemy with the free hand '''Forward Throw - does a somersault throwing her enemy forwards in the process Back Throw - spins around 180 degree and then lets go off him/her Up Throw - jumps and smashes her enemy to the ground in front of her Down Throw - jumps, throws her enemy below her and jumps on them doing a drill spin Neutral Special Move - Kung Fu Ball (channels her gi in an energyball) Side Special Move - Angry Tiger (storms at her enemy sending everyone in her way flying) Up Special Move - Rise of the Tiger (does a tornado in the air creating burning shockwaves) Down Special Move - Meditation (regenerates 3% per second and heals illnesses like burning, poison etc.) Allstar Rumble '''- '''Final Fury (unleashes her gi doing more damage, moving very fast and being very agile) Trivia *She was announced on September 21th, 2013 alongside E. Aster Bunny. *The two have been paired as both openly distrust / disrespect the main protagonist (in her case Po), both are tough and cold warriors who have shown a soft side (Tigress caring for Zan's safety in LoA and Bunny caring for Jamie's little sister Sophie), both befriend and trust the main protagonist at the end of their respective debut movies, and both are animals. *She is the third female character to be announced playable for DAR, the first being Ginormica and the second Fiona. Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Characters